Romeo and Juliet: Greek Style
by daughterofeos11
Summary: Based off Romeo and Juliet. In the fair city of Olympus there are two old and great Houses. The loyal House of Poseidon. And the powerful House of Zeus. Both Houses have fought for years, and now, with Prince Tartarus getting older by the day, one House shall be chosen to rule. Perseus is the son of Poseidon. Artemis is the daughter of Zeus. Could they really hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS

**Percy = House of Poseidon = Romeo**

**Sally = House of Poseidon = Lady Montague**

**Poseidon = House of Poseidon = Lord Montague**

**Leo = House of Hephaestus = Mercutio**

**Nico = House of Hades = Benvolio**

**Grover = House of Pan = Friend of Romeo**

**Travis = House of Hermes = Abram**

**Connor = House of Hermes = Balthasar**

**Hestia = House of Hestia = Aunt and care taker of Romeo**

**Artemis = House of Zeus = Juliet**

**Katie = House of Demeter = Cousin and friend of Juliet**

**Piper = House of Aphrodite = Friend of Juliet**

**Thalia = House of Jupiter = Maid and friend of Juliet**

**Apollo = House of Zeus = Tybalt, brother of Juliet**

**Demeter = House of Demeter = Nurse, aunt of Juliet**

**Zeus = House of Zeus = Lord Capulet**

**Hera = House of Zeus = Lady Capulet**

**Ares = House of Zeus = Sampson**

**Dionysus = House of Zeus = Gregory**

**Annabeth = House of Athena = Rosaline**

**Hecate = No House = Apothecary**

**Chiron = No House = Friar Lawrence**

**Jason = House of Juno = Count Paris**

**Tartarus = House of Chaos = Prince Escalus**

_The city of Olympus was at peace. The people carried on with their work as they would normally, the guards had done their job well and gotten rid of any criminals, the people were happy. The oldest Houses of Poseidon and Zeus hadn't fought in a long time. That didn't mean that the grudge wasn't their. No, those families would have a deep hatred for each other no matter what. They just hadn't been physically active much. But how long would the peace last? The Prince was getting old. Soon, one House would have to be chosen to be the future rulers. The two Houses both want the throne. Just how far will they go to get it…_

Travis and Connor strolled through the market in peace. Despite them being from the House of Hermes, their allegiance was to the House of Poseidon. They showed their allegiance by wearing blue tunics with the House Crest – a trident and a pegasus – sewn on the back. Their rapiers swung freely by their hips as they walked. People moved out of the way for them, they were well respected as they were of the House of Poseidon.

Travis nicked two apples from a stand when the owner wasn't looking and passed one to Conner.

"Hey Connor, what do you think happened to those Zeus idiots," Travis asked.

"I don't know brother, they are usually blundering about the place looking like the fools they are," Connor replied.

Suddenly, there was a commotion coming from the alley. Two men wearing white tunics with lighting bolts stitched to the fronts swaggered out of the alley, pushing past people as they talked, their voices far too loud.

"Ah, speak of the devil and they shall appear!" Travis smirked.

"You know Travis, I'm in the mood for a good fight. Of course we'll only have been defending ourselves, if you know what I mean," Connor grinned slyly at his brother. Travis quickly caught on to what he was saying and wore a matching grin.

As the two men walked by them, the two brothers flipped the middle finger at them. The two men froze.

"Did those two just flip the bird at us," the first man, whose name was Ares, asked.

"Aye, I think they did!" the second man, Dionysus, replied. The two men walked back to where the brothers were standing.

"Did you two just flip the bird at us!" Ares demanded.

"Yes sir, we most certainly did! Why, are you going to do something about it?" Travis taunted.

"Then by my sword, I swear I shall see your blood on this road! Draw your blades and we shall deal with this like men!" Dionysus yelled, taking out a gold rapier.

The men drew their blades, ready to battle it out, when a fifth sword came between them. It was black and glinted in the sun.

"Halt I say! What are you doing with your rapiers!" the owner of the sword, Nico, called.

"Nico! These old sods here demanded that our rapiers be involved! We had no choice but to defend our honour and that of the House of Poseidon!" Connor answered, scowling.

"Hah! We have sworn to see the blood of your kin on this road and we shall do so! Do you wish for your death as well Nico!" Ares yelled hotly.

Just then, another man approached the quarrelling bunch. He had blonde hair and tan skin. He wore a yellow tunic with a lightning bolt tattoo on his arm. His gold sword swung by his hip as he walked.

"Ah Apollo! Quick! Help me stop this fight and make peace!" Nico shouted. The man gave a cold laugh.

"Peace? You Nico, who holds a sword in his hand, talks of peace? I shall take take out my sword, Nico. But not to make peace. No, I will use it to fight! I shall see this blade covered in the blood of the House of Poseidon today!"

And so the fight resumed. As blades clashed and the men strove to defeat their enemy, the leaders of their houses appeared.

"Hurry wife! Let me take my sword and drive it through those men of Zeus! Scum like that don't belong on the streets of Olympus!" Lord Poseidon said urgently.

"You will do no such thing! Let the men sort it out themselves. I do not wish to see your lifeless body any time soon," Lady Sally relied sternly.

Not a foot away was the other couple.

"Look! Look how that old codfish speaks ill of my kin! Quick woman! Get me my sword so that I may run it through his withering body!" Lord Zeus called hotly to his wife.

"No I will not get your sword. You are old as well you fool! The battlefield is no place for you any more! Let your men deal with it," Lady Hera replied calmly.

Just then, the gathered crowd split as a carriage drove through the market street, coming to a stop near the fighting men. Out of the carriage stepped an old man. He was dressed in fine clothes and wore a crown on his head. It was Prince Tartarus.

"What is the meaning of this! Again you two houses are the cause of a fight on the peaceful streets of Olympus! Well no more! Next time your houses get into a fight, those involved shall be punished, the penalty being death!" Prince Tartarus declared with finality.

The crowd slowly dispersed as the opposing houses scowled and sheathed their swords, retreating to their separate ways. It was then that Lady Sally realised that her son was missing.

"Nico! Where is your cousin!" she asked.

"Lady Sally, the last I saw, Perseus was brooding at the beach," Nico replied. "Is something wrong with him?"

"That's what we want to know. Every time we ask, he shrugs it off as too much homework or something like that," Lord Poseidon sighed.

"Do not worry my lord, perhaps he will tell me," Nico reassured his uncle. Lord Poseidon nodded gratefully and left with his wife, leaving Nico with the task of finding his cousin and figuring out what was wrong with him. He also had to get the streets cleaned of any spilt blood. He sighed and walked off in search for a couple of servants and ordered them to get the street cleaned. Then he headed for the beach, ready to confront his brooding cousin.

"Aye, aye, aye! I need a holiday soon!" he groaned to himself. Hopefully his cousin would give him a break. But the way he had been acting recently, Nico seriously doubted it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico sighed as he approached his cousin. He had found him on the beach, perched on the edge of a rock with his feet dangling just above the waves. He had a melancholic look on his face, nothing like the joyful expression Nico was used seeing on his cousin's face.

"Percy! Cousin! I have been looking all over for you! What's wrong?" Nico asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh Nico! I don't know anything any more! I'm never hungry or thirsty, and time has lost all meaning!" Percy groaned.

Nico smiled knowingly. He should have known that women were the only thing that could get such a reaction from his cousin.

"Ah! So you are in love?" he smirked.

"No Nico! I am out of love!" Percy moaned, holding his head in his hands. Nico gave him a bemused look.

"I love someone! But sadly, they do not love me back!" he explained.

Nico nodded in understanding. "So who is it that has managed to resist your charms and gotten you in such a state?"

"A woman, Nico! A woman!" Percy answered, sighing. Nico gave an exasperated groan and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and what is the _name_ of this woman!" he asked slowly.

"Annabeth"

Nico froze. "What! Are you mad! Annabeth Chase of the House of Athena! Whose allegiance is to the House of Zeus! Is that the Annabeth you speak of!" he exclaimed frantically.

"Yes Nico! Is there any other Annabeth? She is so sweet, and her beauty is divine! Alas! She has taken a vow of maidenhood! Never to be touched by a man! Oh how my heart aches for her!" Percy sighed wistfully.

Nico shook his head. It was clear that his cousin wanted the girl. And when Percy wanted something, he had to get it. But this time, he couldn't have what he wanted. Nico had to turn his cousin's mind away from Annabeth.

"Cousin, you must forget about Annabeth. It will do you no good to keep wanting her!" Nico told his cousin dutifully.

"How Nico? Teach me how!" Percy looked at his cousin pleadingly.

"Look at other women!" Nico suggested.

"I cannot Nico! Their beauty only reminds me of how Annabeth is so much prettier! Leave Nico! You cannot teach me to forget!" Percy moaned.

Nico sighed. It was hopeless. He would try again later. For now, he would leave and let his cousin mope.

"Okay Percy. I will leave you. But I will make you forget, somehow! Farewell cousin!"

* * *

In his study, Zeus thought about the new law.

"Well, at least old Poseidon is bound by it as well. Perhaps this will do the city good," he muttered to himself.

Just then, a servant entered the room.

"Lord Zeus, Count Jason is here to see you," he announced, bowing. Zeus nodded and the servant left to fetch the Count. Jason was one of the men who had asked for his daughter's hand in marriage. Zeus thought that he would be a good suitor, the final decision would be up to his daughter.

"Ah Count Jason! It is a pleasure to see you again. How may I help you?" Zeus asked as Jason took a seat.

"My Lord, I have come in regards to my proposition. Have you decided yet?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I stand by my decision. I have no problems with you marrying my daughter, but you have to wait until my daughter decides. You have to make her fall in love with you!" Zeus answered calmly.

"But how do I do that My Lord?" Jason asked desperately.

"I know! I am hosting a masquerade ball soon as a tradition. You should attend the ball and spend some time with my daughter. Charm her with excellent dancing skills and poetic speech. You do that, and I guarantee you that she will be head over heels for you by the end of the night!" Zeus suggested.

Jason nodded in agreement. "Yes My Lord! I shall do as you say and make your daughter my bride!" With that, he left.

Zeus then turned to the servant, Pollux.

"You! Go to the market and tell all these people on the list that they are welcome to my ball tonight! Quickly now!" Zeus handed Pollux a scroll and sent him off.

* * *

Percy, Nico and their close friend, Leo, were walking through the market.

"Perce, I gotta say, I completely agree with Nico. You're killing yourself man! You need to quit with your moping and look at other women! Look! There are so many wonderful pretty girls around you! You are Percy Jackson! You can get any girl you want and instead, you go for the one that you cannot have! What is wrong with you man!" Leo told Percy with an incredulous expression.

"Aye, that's what I've been telling him! But the stubborn fool won't listen!" Nico exclaimed.

"Oh, neither of you can understand! I am being tortured! I have been thrown in prison! There is no food nor water and day after day, I am tormented by my captures! It is madness – and hello, who are you, good sir?" while Percy was speaking, a man had approached them.

He was a bit short and had blonde hair and purplish-blue eyes. He wore a pale tunic and had a scroll in his hand.

"Hello good sir. My name is Pollux. Might I ask you a question?" he asked Percy, bowing his head slightly.

"You may ask my good man, but I can't guarantee an answer," Percy replied.

"Do you know how to read?" Pollux asked, smiling slightly.

"Aye, I can read. Do you wish for me to read you the misery in my life?" Percy answered bitterly.

"No sir, I wish for you to read what is on this paper," Pollux handed Percy the scroll.

"As it is once again the time of the year, I shall be hosting the traditional ball in the name of the divine. All who are listed here are personally invited to attend the ball. They may bring friends with them as this is a joyous occasion.

_**Sir Atlas and his daughters**_

_**Count Will and his beautiful sisters**_

_**Hestia**_

_**Lady Aphrodite and her daughters**_

_**Lady Athena**_

_**Demeter and her daughter**_

_**Thalia and her sister Zoe**_

_**Leo and his brother Beckendorf**_

_**My niece Annabeth and her brother Malcolm**_

_**Count Hermes and his sons**_

_**Sir Triton and my son Apollo**_

_**Heracles and the lively Hebe **_

All are asked to be present for this grand feast!" Percy read.

"My that is a nice group of people. Who is hosting this ball?" Nico asked.

"My master, the great and rich Zeus of course!" Pollux exclaimed.

"Zeus you say?" Percy remarked.

"Yes! And if you don't belong to the house of Poseidon, please come along to enjoy this grand occasion! Thank you and goodbye gentlemen!" Pollux gave a small bow and went on his way.

"Say, I've just had a grand idea! My name is on that list and so are Connor and Travis'. And we're allowed to bring friends! So let's all go to the party! No will no that you two are of the house of Poseidon because it's a masquerade ball!" Leo exclaimed.

"That's a magnificent idea! And while we're there, Percy can see that there are much prettier girls than Annabeth! Such as the daughters of Atlas, or the sisters of Count Will!" Nico grinned in agreement.

Percy sighed. "The world has been a duller place after I saw her beauty. And you think you can show me a woman more beautiful than my Annabeth? My eyes do not lie to me Nico!"

"Oh come on! You decided that she was beautiful when there was no one else around! Give your eyes a chance to wonder and compare her beauty to others!" Nico pleaded.

"Fine! I'll go! But only because I can see my fair Annabeth there and not so that I can compare her beauty to others!" Percy relented.

"Awesome! Let me get Grover and the twins and we'll all go together on horseback!" Leo grinned and slung an arm over the other two's shoulders. They continued to make plans as they left the market.

* * *

Lady Hera briskly walked up the stairs to her daughter's room.

"Artemis! Artemis! Where are you!" she called.

"I'm here mother! With Aunt Demeter!" Artemis called back from her balcony. She walked back into her room where her mother was waiting. Her Aunt was perched on the bed, chatting lively with her mother.

"Oh Artemis! You won't believe what news your mother just gave me!" Demeter said excitedly.

"What news did she tell you Aunt?" Artemis asked curiously.

"First you must tell me something Artemis. What do you think of marriage?" her mother asked leading her to the bed.

"I don't really know. I am only sixteen. I haven't really thought about it much. Why do you ask?" Artemis answered truthfully.

"Well, you know that a lot of men have been asking for your hand in marriage. Just recently, Count Jason put in his request. Your father told him that it would be up to you to decide on whether or not you accept his proposal!" Lady Hera told her daughter excitedly.

"Oh child! Count Jason is a handsome man! Smooth blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. A body that looks like it could be sculpted out of marble! Not to mention how rich he is! You would be incredibly happy with him!" Demeter put in.

"Well, I will not marry someone who I do not love. But I suppose it wouldn't be too bad," Artemis answered slowly.

"So what do you say? Can you love this gentleman? You will see him tonight. Spend some time with him. Marvel at his looks. He is single, a bride will make him perfect! Many find him handsome and admire him! You marry him, and you shall get the same admiration! You will lose nothing if you agree!" Lady Hera persuaded.

"Lose something! If anything, you will receive more! Jason is an incredibly rich man! And all his possessions will become yours!" Demeter agreed enthusiastically.

"But I shall become a possession of his in return! Never the less, I agree to spend some time with him and will try to fall in love with him. But I warn you now, if I do not like what I see, then he shall no longer be a suitor for my hand! I promise you that I will do my best, but it shall not be my fault if his actions repel me!" Artemis announced frowning slightly.

"Wonderful! Now I have picked out an excellent dress for you to wear! My dear, you are bursting with beauty! I shall not allow you to hide it! Tonight, you shall show the world what a beautiful lady you are growing to be!" her mother declared happily.

Just then, Pollux entered the room.

"My Lady, you husband has sent me to fetch you. The guests are beginning to arrive! The rooms have been cleaned and polished, the servants are clean and ready to serve! A glorious feast has been prepared by the cooks! The palace has been lit with candles and coloured lights! A sweet and calming aroma drifts through the air! Your peacock gown has been laid on your bed with golden sandals and a shimmering mask. My Lord asks for you to get ready. Your people are waiting!" Pollux reported.

"Quick! Demeter! Get Artemis ready! I have laid out her clothes. I must go get ready! Artemis! Remember what we have discussed! Now, go! Get ready! The court awaits us! Tonight! You shall find love my dear!" Lady Hera kissed her daughter and left the room.

Immediately, Demeter escorted Artemis to her bathroom and began to get her ready.

"Oh this is exciting! I shall change into my dress soon! Don't worry my dear! My daughter Katie will be here soon and so will your friends! This shall b ea night to remember!" Demeter exclaimed.

As soon as they were both ready, a guard escorted them to the ballroom. This was definitely going to be a night to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope you have thought about what you would say when Zeus confronts us, because I, for one, am not going to the one explaining!" Nico huffed as they slowly shuffled behind the others.

The boys were all dressed in chitons and armour, and wore masks that covered the top half of their faces. They had arrived on horses, which they had left at a nearby stable, and were in the line outside the main entrance. There were guards at the entrance that checked who was attending. The plan was for Leo to say that Percy was his guest, Travis to say that Nico was his guest, and Connor to say that Grover was his guest. Percy, Nico and Grover had to use different names so that they wouldn't be recognised.

"Oh don't worry! Our plan is foolproof!" Leo rolled his eyes as he walked up to the guard, it was finally their turn!

"You sir! In the rusty orange chiton! What is your name?" the guard asked Leo.

"Why, I am Leo, son of Hephaestus! The one in the green chiton over there is my guest, Austin. He is a distant kin of mine from another place!" Leo answered cheerfully, pointing at Percy.

"Ah! You may enter, Sir Leo, Sir Austin. Next! The men in the light blue chitons!" the guard waved them on.

"I am Travis, son of Hermes, and this is my brother, Conner. The two men in the black chiton and the brown chiton are our guests, Daniel and Garret. They are friends of ours from overseas!" Travis explained.

The guard waved them on and the six men walked towards the grand hall. Their swords were attached to their belts as part of their costume, but the reason they dressed up as such was in case of a fight. They were not supposed to be anywhere near the palace of Zeus, and if they were found out, things could get ugly.

"Well! Here we are! You can finally go get yourself another woman! Go dance for a bit and have fun!" Nico smiled enthusiastically. He really hoped that his cousin would meet someone new.

"No Nico! I have told you before and I will tell you again, I am too sad to dance or have fun!" Percy sighed.

"But you have to dance! You are Per - Austin!" Leo stuttered.

"Dancing is for happy men with light hearts. I am not happy, nor is my heart light. My heart is drowning in misery. You go dance and let me stand by the side and watch," Percy urged glumly.

"Bah! Your supposed to be in love! Love is not supposed to drown!" Travis scoffed.

"Aye! If you are drowning, then let us pull you out! Out of love, that is!" Connor added with a wink.

"I agree! You haven't been yourself since you have fallen in love! it's time to get you out of your funk!" Grover declared.

Percy merely shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this.

"You know, it's good that we came here, but it wasn't very smart of us," Percy remarked.

"What do you mean cousin?" Nico looked at him questioningly.

"I had a dream last night." Percy looked down, remembering the dream he had had the previous night.

"I have dreams all the time! All they are is lies!" Leo scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Leo is right! Dreams are just lies made up by your imagination! Get it out of your mind!" Grover assured with a carefree wave of his hand.

"Oh now look! All your bickering is making us late! I fear that we have missed dinner! Let's just go!" Nico scowled at them.

"Yes! Let us march onwards!" Travis nodded seriously.

"Very well. But I still have a bad feeling about this. I feel like something bad is going to happen at this ball. Something that will end with my death," Percy worried.

"Oh stop being so dramatic and let's go before the party ends!" Connor exclaimed in exasperation. "All the pretty ladies will be taken!"

With that, the boys all laughed and ran into the grand hall.

* * *

There was a fair gathering in the hall. Most of those who were invited had shown up, and those who hadn't had sent representatives. Leo seemed particularly interested in a pair of regal looking ladies.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to this grand ball! Tonight, we shall dance to our hearts content and drink until we are fit to collapse! This is a joyous occasion and we shall all party like there is no tomorrow! Ladies, if you stop dancing, then it shall be because of the sores on your feet! Gentlemen, if you stop drinking, then it shall be because you are either about to collapse, or have a wife like mine!" Zeus joked.

Hera gave him an unamused glare.

"I was merely joking woman! You need to loosen up a little! My dear guests! We are here to enjoy ourselves, and enjoy ourselves we shall! Musicians, start up the music! Servants, get rid of these tables! Ladies and Gentlemen! Now, we dance!" Zeus bellowed and walked towards his cousin, Sir Atlas, while occasionally glancing towards his angry wife.

Leo immediately left to find the girls he had seen earlier, muttering something about he was finally going to get at least one girlfriend. Nico glanced at his cousin once more before walking towards the extremely beautiful daughters of Atlas. Travis and Connor mentioned something about a diamond necklace before they too vanished into the crowd. Grover had already left in search of a servant, hoping to get some food.

Percy had meant what he had said. He didn't feel like dancing and decided to lean on the far wall and observe the hall instead. The ceiling was made of white marble and glowing gold chandeliers hung grandly. The walls were also made of marble, and were decorated with paintings and an assortment of ornaments. there were also a few open windows here and there. The servants walked about the gold dance floor carrying golden platters that were filled with drinks and various small snacks. The entrances were covered with shimmering, transparent curtains.

Suddenly, a cool breeze blew his hair into his eyes. He swept it out of the way and turned towards a random entrance, wanting to leave the warm room. But just as he was about to go, he saw something that made him freeze. A flash of silver and pale skin. A laugh. He ran towards the nearest window, hoping to see what had captured his attention before. Then, he heard a few gasps come from behind him.

He spun around and his heart stopped. Standing in front of the main entrance, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She looked about sixteen and was taller than average with an eye-catching frame. She wore a stunning silver gown that hugged her curves perfectly. On her hands, she wore soft, white gloves, and her feet were adorned in dainty white slippers. Her auburn hair flowed down her back in waves and her pearly white skin was radiant. The top half of her face was covered in a white, crescent moon mask, only revealing sparkling silver eyes that shone in wonder. Her full pink lips were curved into a natural smile and looked so kissable.

Never had Percy seen someone that left him so wonder struck. He watched as the girl was greeted by a handsome blonde in a purple toga that appeared the same age as himself. He immediately knew that he wanted her in his arms. His very soul seemed to yearn for her, even though they had not yet even met. Who was this girl to make him feel so helpless and alone.

"Who is the girl on the arm of that lucky man over there?" Percy asked a nearby servant.

"I am sorry sir, but I do not know," the servant answered politely and walked away.

"Who _are _you? You, who makes me question my very existence! You, whose beauty outshines all others! You, who does not belong in an ugly world such as this! When you are finished dancing with that man, I shall take you into my arms and we shall dance to the land of dreams, for that is where you must have come from. It seems that my eyes have lied, for I have never seen true beauty before tonight. Who is this Annabeth? Did my heart ever actually love at all?" Percy muttered softly to himself before he moved away from the wall at a confident pace, his every intention to make the girl his.

That is, until someone stepped in his way. A man, a little taller than him, with tanned skin and shiny blonde hair. The man's light blue eyes gleamed with malice. Percy knew who this man was, and he was not eager to have this conversation.

"Perseus, Son of Poseidon. How _surprising_ to see you here," the man smiled coldly.

"Apollo, Son of Zeus. How _wonderful _to be seen here."

* * *

**Aaand that's a wrap! I just want to thank you guys for reading this and for reviewing. I especially want to thank Danny Nightshade for being such a dedicated follower. For those of you who don't know, this story won't exactly be like the original Romeo and Juliet. While I think that it is a great story, I just feel like I would have done it a bit differently, so there will definitely be a few twists! Thanks once again for reading! Love you all! Please review! I like getting feedback and it helps me improve my writing! XOXO **


	4. Chapter 4

Percy and Apollo were facing each other with tense shoulders.

"You know, I am actually quite glad that you decided to show up tonight," Apollo suddenly smirked.

"Oh, and why is that?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, you see, a little birdie told me that you have a thing for my cousin, Annabeth. Now I can't just let scum of Poseidon come and taint the House of Zeus, can I? No, tonight, I will show you where the blood of Poseidon belongs! On my blade I swear it!" Apollo snarled madly. He had a crazed look in his eyes.

But Percy wasn't scared. In fact, he was starting to get annoyed. He was normally a respectful young fellow, but that didn't mean that he was going to just stand there while his father's name was used in such vain!

"Apollo! I came here not to fight! Let us go in peace! For if you insist on a fight, then I will not hesitate to show you the might of Poseidon! I warn you now Apollo, do not curse the House of Poseidon in front of me! Else I shall be forced to throw you off Olympus itself!" he frowned.

The two men were now glaring at each other. Apollo was furious! How dare some scum bag come into _his _house and _insult _him! He was going to murder that _scullion _son of Poseidon! Apollo clenched his fists, his every intention to deliver the first blow. But before he could, an arm came in between the two men.

"By the heavens, what is going on here!"

It was Zeus in all his glory. In his pure white chiton with a golden laurel crown on his head, he looked exactly like a Greek god. His neatly trimmed beard and combed hair only served to complete the image. His proud face adorned a frown as he looked at the two young men.

"Uncle! This here _rampallian_ is Perseus, son of that old fool Poseidon! He has come to ruin your magnificent ball!" Apollo quickly told his uncle, a smug smirk on his face.

"Perseus!" Zeus realised in shock as he took a closer look at the young black haired fellow standing before him.

"My Lord Zeus," Percy bowed slightly. "I have not come here to ruin your wonderful festivities. I merely came to enjoy myself. I do not wish to fight in any way, and deeply apologise if my actions were looked upon as disrespectful. I shall gather my mates and leave in peace, if you allow me."

Zeus stroked his beard and nodded.

"Perseus, you have a reputation in Olympus for being a respectful, virtuous young man. Keep up that reputation of yours and you do not have to go. As long as your men and you are well-mannered, you may stay at my ball. Apollo, leave him be. There will be no fighting tonight! Not in the House of Zeus!"

With that final announcement, Zeus walked off, his leather sandals slapping against the floor. Apollo spun around and scowled at Percy.

"It seems as if my uncle was feeling merciful tonight. Do not think of this a victory. I vow here and now, on all higher powers, that one day, by the rays of the falling sun, I shall bathe in your blood! Farewell, for now," Apollo gave him a mocking bow before walking away.

Percy shook his head to clear out the remaining anger. He hoped that Apollo was only being rash when he spoke those words. He did not want to start a war between the two families. Percy sighed and looked around the room, remembering what he had been after before his confrontation with Apollo.

'_There!' _In the middle of the dance floor were two spinning figures. The blonde fellow and the angel that had captured Percy's attention. She truly was magnificent. Percy couldn't help but notice how graceful she was when she danced. It was as if her feet didn't even touch the ground! Percy suddenly felt extremely jealous of the blonde male. _He _wanted to be the one dancing wit her. _He _wanted to be the one holding her soft waist with such intimacy.

Just then, he realised that the current dance was coming to an end. This was his chance. And he fully intended to use it. He took a deep breath and confidently walked up to the dancing couple as the music was coming to an end. He lightly tapped the blond's shoulder, clearing his throat a little. The blonde spun around and Percy could finally see what he looked like.

The man was about an inch shorter than Percy. He had short blond locks that were swept to the side. His skin was a bit pale, but seemed to compliment the man's lightning blue eyes. The man also had a small scar by his lip. He was muscular and his mere presence seemed to demand respect. All in all, Percy had to admit, the man was quite handsome.

"Good evening my dear fellow. Perhaps you will give a lonely man a chance to dance with the fair maiden? Just one dance?" Percy suggested smiling, staring right into the man's eyes in a show of respect, but not fear.

The man seemed to think about it for a moment before finally nodding.

"Of course. Just one dance then. I must go speak with My Lord Zeus anyway," the man gave him a small bow and walked away.

Percy grinned and turned around to face the beauty whose hand he had requested. He gently laced his hand into hers, and laid the other on her waist, barely resisting a sigh of relief, all the while looking straight into those gorgeous silver eyes.

* * *

When Artemis walked into the ballroom, she was not expecting that many people to be there. She immediately felt nervous, especially when everyone looked at her when she entered. She stood there, unsure of what to do. She desperately wished that one of her friends was here with her. She just knew that she was going to end up making a fool of herself. Luckily for her though, a man approached her before everything became awkward.

The man was quite tall with blonde hair and gleaming lightning blue eyes. He had a slightly arrogant face and an extremely well-built body that was slightly visible through his purple toga. His posture and the way he carried himself seemed to demand discipline and respect. Artemis would have to be blind to not see that he was incredibly good-looking.

"My lady Artemis. It is I, Count Jason. Might I invite you to this dance?" the man asked in a formal tone. His voice was strong and proud. He spoke with a slight arrogance in his tone.

Artemis curtsied and took his offered hand.

"Of course My Lord Jason."

Jason led her onto the dance floor and put a hand around her waist while the other one held her hand. She rested her other hand on his shoulder and they began to dance. While they were dancing, Artemis couldn't help but feel that his grip was too hard, slightly rough. The way he held her was almost _possessive_.

Throughout the dance, Jason kept complimenting her looks and her father's success in just about everything he did. Honestly, to Artemis, it seemed as if he was only interested in her because of her beauty, and that he was trying to get on her father's good side. Artemis spent the entire dance observing him and learning as much about him as she could. She had promised her mother that she would try to fall in love with him, but so far, she just didn't feel any common interest between them.

Jason was interested in fighting and liked to brag about his victories.

Artemis was interested in wildlife, and loved caring for and healing the wild animals that she found in the gardens.

Jason found money and power important.

Artemis found happiness and love important.

Jason believed that driving fear into his soldiers made him a good leader and that discipline was key to everything.

Artemis believed that a good leader would be kind to his soldiers and win their loyalty by being nice to them and treating them as equals. She believed that a good heart was key to everything.

There were just too many differences between the two. And they weren't even the 'opposites attract' kind of differences. They were the 'wall between us' kind of differences. Artemis was afraid that she wasn't going to be able to love Jason.

They had been dancing for a while now. The music was coming to an end, but would start again almost straight away for the next dance. Jason had just finished explaining how he had once defeated a pack of wild wolves by himself, when a man came up and tapped Jason's shoulder, clearing his throat. Artemis immediately ducked her head. It was custom that a woman had to duck her head when someone spoke to the man whom she was with. She couldn't look up until she was directly addressed. Artemis thought that that was incredibly unfair, but who was she to question the laws.

"Good evening my dear fellow. Perhaps you will give a lonely man a chance to dance with the fair maiden? Just one dance?" came the smooth voice of the stranger. His tone was polite, but slightly playful, while also seeming powerful.

Jason was seemed to be considering it, as he was silent for a moment or so before he finally spoke.

"Of course. Just one dance then," his grip on Artemis' hand tightened for a second before he let go and walked off, muttering something about needing to go see Zeus.

The stranger walked up to Artemis and laced his hand through hers while his other hand rested on her waist. Artemis felt a shiver go through her body when his fingers brushed against her skin. His grip was soft, but strong, making her feel safe and something else that she couldn't recognise. She finally looked up to see the most beautiful eyes ever.

Two endless pools of the ocean that seemed to stare right through to her soul.

* * *

**There! Thanks for reading and please review! If you see any grammar or spelling errors then please tell me. I was halp asleep while writing this so there are probably a few mistakes! A shout out to Danny Nightshade! Happy Birthday! This chapter was dedicated to you as a birthday present! Sorry it took so long to update! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

They had been dancing for a few minutes now. Artemis couldn't help but wonder at the graceful way in which her mystery man danced. It was as if he were walking on water. He was a beautiful creature, really. He was dressed in deep, sea-green chiton which was covered in silver armour that glinted in the golden light. But despite all the layers, Artemis could easily make out his lithe, muscular frame. His skin was smooth and had a gorgeous tan; it greatly complimented his soft, raven locks.

But in Artemis' opinion, his greatest features were definitely his eyes. She felt as if she was getting sucked into those mesmerising orbs that danced like the waves in a constant hypnotic movement. Artemis barely noticed that the musicians were playing their third song and they were still dancing. Instead, she chose to focus on how his hand felt so good in hers, he didn't grip it too tightly, but rather, gently held on to it. Not to mention the way his other hand rested on her waist, sending sparks of electricity flying through her veins.

"So, I am rather curious as to whether such a radiant young lady has a name or not," the man spoke up, his voice slightly deep with a melodious edge. It made her blush to be called a 'radiant young lady'.

"Yes, I do have a name. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Artemis of the House of Zeus. May I be so bold as to ask what your title is My Lord?" Artemis asked shyly, ducking her head when he chuckled softly.

"Ah yes, my apologies. I am Sir Austin, of the House of P-Neptune. It's a pleasure to have your acquaintance, My Lady. Might I wonder who that dashing young fellow dancing with you earlier was?" the man replied, smiling. Artemis noticed how he faltered slightly when he stated his name and what House he was of.

"Ah, that was Count Jason of the House of Juno. And the House of Neptune? I am sorry Sir Austin, but I do not seem to recognise such House," Artemis frowned, slightly afraid of offending the man in front of her. She let out a small sigh of relief when he merely laughed.

"No you wouldn't, and I do not expect you to. It is from distant lands. I had travelled here on a business deal with our close ally, the House of Hephaestus. I heard of the ball, and Sir Leo of the House of Hephaestus invited me to attend with with him," Austin explained.

Artemis nodded. This man intrigued her. He had an air of mystery about him, and claimed to be from distant places, yet his mannerisms and way he spoke suggested that he was from Olympus. But Artemis knew that, despite his patience with her, he would not appreciate being questioned. And, as a lady, she was not permitted to question a male. He had been very kind to her so far. She did not dare push her luck.

She was about to apologise for questioning him, when a pale hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. Austin spun around in surprise and Artemis saw someone who she had completely forgotten about. Count Jason was gripping Austin's shoulder with a scowl on his face. He did not look happy.

* * *

Percy blinked in surprise at the man standing before him. Oh by the Gods, he had completely forgotten about Jason. The blonde stood there with a scowl marring his usually handsome face. He had a tight grip on Percy's shoulder and his other hand was clenched into a fist. Lightning seemed to flash in the Count's usually calm eyes.

"My dear fellow. I think I should like to enjoy the rest of this evening with my future _wife_. So if you will," Jason demanded stiffly, emphasising the word wife and silently daring Percy to disagree.

Normally, Percy would rise up to the challenge, but tonight, he had no interest in a fight, especially one in enemy territory. Although the fact that he was going to marry Artemis made Percy want to skewer Jason then and there. Instead, he gave him a short nod and turned back to face Artemis.

"It truly was a pleasure to meet you My Lady Artemis. We must do this again sometime. Until we meet again my fair lady," Percy bowed and softly pressed his lips against Artemis' soft knuckles, giving her a charming grin and mischievous wink before swiftly walking away from the pair.

Percy spent the rest of the evening leaning against a wall. He kept an eye on Artemis, but mostly indulged into his thoughts. Artemis was a curious character. She was polite, kind, and mostly followed all the rules. But what really made her different was the fire inside of her. At moments, Percy saw the bright flame deep inside her, a spark of adventure and rebelliousness. Such as when she questioned him. Women weren't really meant to speak unless spoken too, but Artemis openly spoke to him.

Percy found this unusual, because women were mostly very timid and tended to fawn over him. But this girl was stubborn. She was more curious than actually interested in him in _that _fashion. This frustrated Percy slightly, but he liked that she was fierce and could stand up for herself. He remembered those gleaming silver eyes of hers and internally melted. He groaned and decided to see what his new love interest was doing.

It took him a few seconds to spot her, and when he did, he couldn't help but stare at her in awe. She was standing to the side of the room with a small group of about about three girls. One of them was of average height and had short, choppy brown hair with seemingly ever-changing eyes. She was extraordinarily beautiful - not more beautiful than Artemis, no one could compete with _that - _and wore a stunning pink gown. She was chatting with one of the other girls. That one had long, coal black hair and a pale face. She had electric blue eyes and some freckles splayed across her nose. She was quite pretty and wore blue and white hunter's uniform. She felt familiar, but Percy was sure he hadn't ever met her before.

The last girl was someone Percy would recognise anywhere. Long, blonde, princess curls. Tanned skin. Stormy grey eyes. Annabeth of the House of Athena. Percy had to admit, with her gorgeous grey dress, her head held proud, Annabeth looked beyond beautiful. But he was over her now. He now loved Artemis. Speaking of Artemis, he realised that Annabeth and Artemis were talking to each other. For a moment, Percy wondered how they knew each other before he realised that they were cousins.

He watched them a bit more and soon, Annabeth walked away. The remaining three girls conversed for a few minutes before they left the room in a hurry. Percy looked around him and saw that his friends a bit preoccupied at the moment. Deciding that he had nothing better to do, he ducked through the nearest exit and started walking down a random corridor.

After taking a couple of turns, Percy figured that he was lost, and was about to try and find his way back, when he heard some muffled voices. Percy, being the curious person he is, decided to see who it was. He rounded the corner and immediately ducked back. Peeking back around, he saw two figures. One of them was a shortish girls with long brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a green gown and was sobbing into the other girl's shoulder.

"Oh Artemis...it's gone...just...gone!" the girl sobbed out.

"Oh Katie! Do not worry, we will find it," the other girl who was apparently Artemis reassured.

Percy wondered what was wrong. It seemed as if something had deeply saddened this Katie person. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps coming his way. Not wanting to seem as if he were eavesdropping, Percy ran down a random hallway and stopped in front of a large fish tank. Despite his circumstance, Percy simply _had _to stop and admire the miniature aquarium.

It was filled with fish of all kinds. There bottom of the tank was covered in sand and had coral and other underwater plants littered all over the place. There was a small wrecked ship half dug into the sand and a small rock formation in the shape of a fist, or a pile of dung, depending on how you looked at it. But what truly amazed Percy, were the colours. Flashes of bright reds and greens, splashed of blues and yellows, a flash of silver. Wait. Silver?

Percy's eyes darted back, and he found himself staring into a pair of bright silver eyes that had been comically widened by the water. Full pink lips flickered into a small smile as the figure walked out from behind the aquarium.

"Sir Austin, it seems we meet again," Artemis greeted, bowing her head in courtesy. Percy was a little confused until he remembered that he was using the name Austin as an alias.

"Yes, it seems we do," Percy muttered, his voice taking on a slightly amused tone. "You seem worried My Lady. Anything I can help with?"

Artemis hesitated for a second before speaking. "My cousin, Katie of the House of Demeter, has misplaced her diamond necklace. She claims to have had it earlier, but now it has simply vanished. Have you perhaps seen it somewhere?"

Percy frowned. The mention of a diamond necklace caused something to flicker in the back of his mind, but couldn't recall what it reminded him of.

"No, forgive me My Lady, but I have not seen a diamond necklace anywhere. I shall keep a look out for it though," Percy smiled apologetically. He noticed that she had discarded the gloves and the mask she had been wearing earlier. She still looked like a goddess though.

Artemis smiled at him and laughed softly.

"Thank you My Lord. If I may, I could not help but wonder why you aren't in the ballroom," she questioned, tilting her head slightly in curiosity, something that Percy found incredibly endearing.

"I am not in the ballroom because the one I wished to dance with had disappeared, which prompts me to question, where has your Count gone?" Percy asked.

"Oh, Count Jason had left to talk with my father about politics, something which bores me to no ends. It is a shame that your lady has left though," Artemis explained, offering a slight smile at the end. She ignored the pang of jealousy that crossed her heart.

"Oh no, it is not a shame at all. I have been graced with the chance of speaking with my lady in private. I am grateful for it," Percy chuckled lightly, staring right into Artemis' eyes.

Artemis could not prevent the rush of blood to her cheeks. Her heart fluttered at being called his lady. She ducked her head and smiled shyly.

Percy gently took her hand and used his other to lift her chin.

"Are thou shamed? Thou need not be shamed My Lady, for thy bright eyes are what drew me in. Do thy bright eyes from me," Percy muttered quietly, his head close to Artemis', his breath tickling her ears.

"Not shamed My Lord, not shamed," Artemis assured quietly.

"If thou are offended by my hand? Then let my lips make it better," Percy spoke flirtatiously, leaning closer.

"You do not give your hands justice. By touching hands, you show polite devotion, like the Gods used to," Artemis smiled, ducking back a little.

"But didn't the Gods have lips?" Percy asked, leaning closer again, only for Artemis to duck back a little more.

"Yes they did - they had lips to pray and grant prayers," Artemis explained. She was backed up against the wall now.

"Then hold still and let my lips take their prayer from thy holy lips." Percy smiled victoriously as he pressed his lips to hers.

Artemis felt as if she were on the moon. The feeling of Austin's soft lips on hers made mind explode in ecstasy. She felt his smile into the kiss. Too soon, he pulled away, leaving Artemis looking slightly breathless.

"Who are you?" Artemis finally asked after staring into his eyes for a few moments.

Percy hesitated before sighing sadly. "I am Perseus of the House of Poseidon," he admitted lowly.

Artemis was shocked. She had been kissing the enemy. What was she doing? But before she could say anything else, the sound of loud footsteps and noisy chatter reached there ears. Artemis immediately spun around to face Percy.

"Quick! You must go! You cannot be seen here alone with me! Hurry!" she urged in a hushed whisper.

Percy nodded and pressed one more light kiss to her lips, slipping out of sight just after her friends appeared, leaving Artemis with conflicted emotions and curious friends.

* * *

**Hey! I know that this is a pretty crappy chapter but I had to update and this is all I could come up with so sorry about that! Um, thanks for reading and I appreciate any reviews. If there are any errors, then I would really love it if you could point them out in the reviews! I know the chapters aren't very long, but trust me, I have a reason for that. If you guys have any questions or requests or any of that jazz, then please PM me, or mention it in a review. Thanks so much! Love you all! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, the ball was over. Artemis couldn't help but sigh in relief as she sunk down into the soft covers of her bed. After Perseus had left, she had been confronted by her friends. They had bombarded her with questions about the man, '_what was she doing with the man'_, and '_why was the man there'_. She had told them that he was Sir Austin of the House of Neptune, and that he had gotten lost so she was helping him. Thankfully, they dropped the subject, although, Thalia did look slightly confused at something.

They had gone back to the ball, and she had been immediately confronted by Jason. He had demanded to know where she had been, and if the man that had danced with her earlier had come back. She had coldly told him that she was with her friends, and when he asked her to dance, she had politely refused, stating that her feet were sore.

Artemis hadn't been left alone all night, and now that she was, she couldn't help thinking of her green-eyed prince. Perseus of the House of Poseidon. Her supposed mortal enemy. But how could she hate such a charming young man? Artemis groaned at her conflicting and sat up with a sigh. Deciding that fresh air was what she needed, she pulled on her silk robe, and walked out onto the balcony.

The sight of the moon calmed her down, as it always had, and the fresh, night air helped clear her head. Artemis loved the moon. She loved the stars. She loved everything there was to love about the night. She didn't know why, she just...did. It never failed to calm her down. But tonight, it seemed not even the moon could help her. Her thoughts involuntarily went back to the man.

She thought about how warm it felt in his arms. How that lip-sided grin could make her insides melt. How good it felt when he kissed her. Artemis blushed at that last thought, lightly touching her lips and imagining them pressed against his. She groaned once again, suddenly furious that he had to be a son of Poseidon of all people.

"Oh Perseus, oh Perseus! Why do you have to be Perseus? Forget your father, and deny your name! Or just swear your love to me, and I'll no longer be a daughter of Zeus!" she huffed, unaware that she had an audience.

"It is only your name that makes you my enemy. So get rid of your name, and you shall no longer be an enemy. You'll still be yourself, for it is not the name that defines a person. You would not be any different if you stopped being Perseus. What is a name anyway? It is not a limb, nor is it any other part of a man. That which you call a rose would not smell any less sweeter if it were not called a rose! You would still be just as perfect even if your name wasn't Perseus. Trade in your name - which has no significance as to who you are - and take all of me in return!"

Artemis spoke wistfully, just imagining how easier it would be if his name wasn't Perseus.

"As you wish My Lady. Just call me the word of your affections and I will take on a new name! As of now, I shall no longer be known as Perseus!" a voice startled her.

"Who is there? Who dares hide in the darkness and listen to my private thoughts!" Artemis threatened, sounding braver than she felt.

A figure walked out from behind a tree. When Artemis made out his face, she could not have been more surprised.

* * *

Percy knew what he was about to do could have some serious consequences, but he didn't care. He couldn't get her out of his head. He needed to feel her lips on his once more. All through the rest of the ball, he had watched her. He couldn't deny the strange sense of satisfaction he got when she rejected Jason's advances. But it reminded him that there were other men after her hand.

That's what made up his mind. He glanced around and saw that his friends were getting ready to leave. After making sure that no one was looking at him, he slipped out of the courtyard, and ducked through some leaves, disappearing from view. He began walking down a random path, hoping that it would lead him somewhere.

After a few minutes of waling down some other paths, he saw a light coming from his right. At first, he thought that it was a light from a garden, but then the light moved. Voices drifted through the air. There were a few barks too; they sounded like watchdog barks. Percy's eyes widened as he realised that it was the guards. He panicked for a second, before running over to the wall and climbing over.

He sprinted through the trees, running this way and that in order to get anything off his trail. He finally stumbled out of a bush, panting as he dropped to the ground. He laid there for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath, before dragging himself off the floor. He decided to wander around for a bit, just in case, and set off towards a small pond.

Percy was about to leap into the crystal clear water, when he heard a voice, except this time, it was soft, and wistful, clearly a woman's voice. Percy quickly pressed himself against a tree and listened.

"Oh Perseus, oh Perseus! Why do you have to be Perseus? Forget your father, and deny your name! Or just swear your love to me, and I'll no longer be a daughter of Zeus!"

Percy immediately recognised that voice. It was the voice of his beloved, Artemis. Percy's heart soared when he heard what she said. He wanted to go out there and show himself to her right then, but resisted, wanting to see if she had any more to say.

"It is only your name that makes you my enemy. So get rid of your name, and you shall no longer be an enemy. You'll still be yourself, for it is not the name that defines a person. You would not be any different if you stopped being Perseus. What is a name anyway? It is not a limb, nor is it any other part of a man. That which you call a rose would not smell any less sweeter if it were not called a rose! You would still be just as perfect even if your name wasn't Perseus. Trade in your name - which has no significance as to who you are - and take all of me in return!"

Percy couldn't hold himself back any more. There was his love, proclaiming her love for him. He though the was going to die of happiness.

"As you wish My Lady. Just call me the word of your affections and I will take on a new name! As of now, I shall no longer be known as Perseus!" he called, his voice filled with love.

Artemis demanded for the intruder to show themself, and so Percy walked out from behind the tree, stopping in front of Artemis' balcony.

Artemis' expression was one of utter shock.

"Pe - Perseus! What are thou doing here!" she stammered through her surprise, blushing heavily.

Percy chuckled, thinking how beautiful she looked when her cheeks turned that particular shade of red.

"Did thou not call me My Lady? For I seem to have heard your plea, and have come to proclaim my love for you! I am no longer Perseus, nor am I the son of Poseidon! That name is your enemy, and I would rip the paper it was written on!" he answered.

"But thou has heard my private thoughts! I am most embarrassed!" Artemis groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Percy frowned. Then, something caught his eye. He grinned deviously and ran up to the wall beneath the balcony. He had spotted some thick vines of ivy growing there. Pulling on the ivy to test its strength, he began pulling himself up, on foot after the other. He finally made it up, and scrambled over the bars.

Artemis simply stood there, unable to process what her lover had done. Percy gave her a soft smile, and gently cupped her face in his palms.

"Artemis, my love. You do not have to be ashamed of your feelings for me. If you wished, I would let the entire world know of my love for you. I would give you the moon and the stars. By the Gods, I would give you the whole night sky if you wished! Nyx would have surrendered to you divine self! You do not need to be ashamed!" he murmured, caressing her cheek.

Artemis covered his hands with her own.

"Do not swear on the moon, nor the stars, nor the night sky. They are ever changing, and I do not wish for your love to be so too. If you must swear, then swear on your true, wonderful self! Or do not swear at all!" she whispered.

"Then I swear on my heart-" Percy began, ready to pour his heart and soul out to her.

"No. Do not swear. Although you are my happiness, I take no happiness from this exchange of vows tonight. It is too rash, too sudden, too unadvised. Wait till the next time we meet, when our love shall have blossomed! I hope you feel the same peace I feel in my heart," Artemis interrupted sadly.

"Will thou leave me so unsatisfied? I wish to hear our promises of love!" Percy frowned, not letting go of her.

"I have already given you my promises of love without being asked. My generosity for you is as wide as the sea, and my love as deep. What more do you wish for?" Artemis softly replied, her hands moving from Percy's face, to his hair, gently running them though it.

Percy opened his mouth to argue, when they heard someone calling from inside.

"Artemis! Artemis! Where are you child!" the voice yelled.

Artemis looked at her lover, her expression now serious.

"Quick! That is my aunt and nurse, Demeter! You must not get caught by her! You must leave! Now!" she urgently whispered, lightly pushing his chest.

But Percy didn't budge. He seemed to think about something before quickly making a decision. He looked at his love and hurriedly grabbed her hands, an odd look on his face.

"Artemis, my love. I love you with all my heart. You complete me and I could not bear the thought of living without you. You are the most beautiful woman on this planet. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and the crappy chapter. I was sick all weekend and still kind of am now. But I just had to update something! The story is really progressing now and the plot has become more clearer in my head! This is actually going to have a major twist in it soon enough! Just bear with me please! Thanks so much to those of you who have stuck with me through this! You are my motivation! I really appreciate any reviews and advice, and it also helps if you guys point out any mistakes! If any of you want spoilers, then just PM me, and I'll see what I can give away! Thanks again so much! I've probably bored you guys enough! Um, check out my other stories, I promise some of them are kind of good-ish! Love you all! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis was shocked. Here, the man she had just met, was proposing to her. She knew that she loved him with all her heart, but could she really accept? Artemis didn't know. She didn't want to be rash, and make an unwise decision. Yet, as he stood there, looking at her as if she were a Goddess, she wanted nothing more than to please him.

"My Lord. I am but honoured that you would ask me of this, but I'm afraid I can't accept. It is true, I love you with all my heart and soul, but the fact remains that we have only just met. I do not wish to spend the rest of my life with someone I know nothing of. My Lord, let us spend some time together, and ask me then. I shall accept without a moment's hesitation. But not tonight," she finally replied, ducking her head as she did not want to see her lover's disappointed face.

But she didn't need to worry. A calloused hand gently lifted her face up by the chin and she found herself staring into a pair of soft, green eyes.

"As you wish My Lady. In a month's time, I shall ask for your hand again, and if you do not accept then, I will ask you again the month after. I will keep on asking till you accept, for I wish for nothing more than to see you hand in mine in holy matrimony. And so I leave tonight, with promises of love, and a happy heart. You need not fret my love, I shall not stray. Goodbye for now," Percy murmured, caressing her cheek.

Artemis sighed in relief as she was pulled into a tender kiss. Oh how happy she was that he had understood. And she was touched when he said he would keep asking her until she accepted. Percy pulled away and gave her a light peck on the forehead.

"It seems I must go now. But I leave my heart with thee. Farewell," he smiled and vaulted off the balcony, diving neatly into the pond below.

Artemis looked down in alarm, and gave a small laugh in relief when she saw Percy's head pop up. His hair was plastered to his face and his clothes were dipping wet, but he had a huge lop-sided grin on his face. He gave her a mock bow before sprinting into the bushes as the guards came around the corner, their watch dogs barking madly and straining against the leaches.

"Farewell my love," Artemis whispered before walking back into her bedroom door.

Her Aunt Demeter was waiting for her, an angry expression on her face.

"Oh please do forgive me Aunt. I was feeling stressed from the ball and needed a bit of air," Artemis explained, an apologetic expression on her face.

Demeter sighed and helped her niece to bed. That night, Artemis fell asleep to dreams of marriage and love.

* * *

Nico was angry. His cousin had gone too far. Disappearing at random times was bad enough, but disappearing at the enemy's house? It was unacceptable. They had searched for Percy as best they could without drawing attention to themselves, but they hadn't found a single clue as to where he was. Finally, they had given up and left, deciding that Percy would have to make his own way back.

They had snuck past the guards, and used a short-cut to get to the stables. Nico had been fuming the entire way there.

"I can't believe it! How could he just run off like that! Not a single word! Just gone! If he get's caught we'll all be dead!" he ranted as he saddled up his dark bay, Cerberus.

Leo rolled his eyes as he mounted Festus, his golden palomino. "Don't worry! Percy's a big boy! He'll take care of himself!"

Grover nodded in agreement as he sat behind Leo. Travis and Conner were on their sorrels, Stroll and Steal, and had identical smirks on their faces. Nico sighed and mounted his horse. A pure black stallion, Blackjack, still stood tied up. It was Percy's.

"Right then. We'll have to go now. Percy can get his horse," Nico frowned.

With that, they rode off into the woods, planning on taking another short-cut. As they rode, Nico yelled instructions over the wind.

"Okay, so first, we must get rid of these costumes. We'll give them to Friar Chiron. Then, we must go to my uncles house. Remember, my uncle cannot know of our attendance to Zeus' party. We shall tell him that we had gone hunting, and that Percy had taken our kills and went into town to give them to the butcher. Do not speak a word of his disappearance."

The other boys nodded in understanding and spent the rest of the ride in silence. They stopped at the Friar's cottage and dropped off their costumes, changing into their usual attire. After promising to collect them soon, they set off to the Poseidon Mansion.

The Mansion was a humongous building made of white marble. It was low, but long, and was surrounded by beautifully constructed pillars. The gardens were filled with many fountains and the colourful plants. The floors or the mansion were made of grey stardust quartz, and some parts were made of a special glass that had water under it. The rooms were lit up with grand crystal chandeliers, and large fire places kept them warm. The walls were covered in paintings and tapestries, and some walls were aquariums, filled with exotic sea-life.

The boys left their horses at the stables and went inside, searching for Lord Poseidon. They found him in the dining room with his advisor, Delphin. They had looks of intense concentration, and were seriously discussing something. The table was covered in parchments, and a large map that was marked with X's and dotted lines. The boys were unsure as to whether they should come back later or not, but before they could leave, they were spotted by Lord Poseidon.

"Ah, boys! You have returned. Where is my son, Perseus? He went with you, yes?" Lord Poseidon asked.

"Ah yes uncle. We were hunting and my cousin decided to bring our kills to the butcher in town. He said that he would be back in a while," Nico answered, his face composed and giving nothing away.

"But it seems as if you are troubled. Is something the matter?" Nico asked, his eyes flitting over to the map.

"Yes, I afraid we are having some minor issues regarding the imports from other towns. It seems as though someone is intercepting our deliveries," Poseidon answered, rubbing his face tiredly.

Nico frowned and looked at his friends.

"Our father had mentioned that before. He says that something, or someone, is messing with his delivery boys. A couple of them have gone missing while out on a delivery. It is driving father mad!" Travis informed them, an unusual look of seriousness about him.

"My Lord Pan has spoken of disturbances in the forest. He knows not what has caused them, but he says the animals have become cautious," Grover put in.

"Yes, my father has also noticed that some of the coaches have broken wheels, or scratches, or some other problems. He says they are man-made scratches and such," Leo added.

Poseidon frowned deeply at this new information. He shared several loaded glances with Delphin before finally looking back at Nico.

"It seems that this is a common issue. I will have to get more information on this before I can draw any plans of action. Until then, I would appreciate it if you boys stayed out of the forest. Tell my son this as well," he ordered sternly.

The boys all nodded in acceptance. They were curious, but would do as they were told, and stay out of the forest.

"Good. Now, come Delphin. We must discuss this some more over a game of chess," Poseidon nodded to his advisor.

Delphin collected all the parchments and dutifully followed his Lord, pausing to say goodbye to the boys.

Once they were gone, the boys all collapsed into the chairs. The fire was roaring, and it was almost morning.

"My what a strange night we've had!" Grover exclaimed.

"Ay! 'Twas as strange as Zeus' underwear!" Leo grinned.

"And you would know _all_ about Zeus' underwear, wouldn't you!" Conner smirked.

"Of course! Your brother told me all about it!" Leo threw back.

Travis' jaw dropped as Conner and Grover burst out laughing.

"What ever were you doing with Zeus' underwear, brother? Is there something you forgot to tell me!" Conner snickered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Travis spluttered and was about to reply, when a servant came running in.

"My Lords," he bowed, "There is a letter for Lord Perseus."

The servant handed Nico a letter and left with a bow.

"I wonder what this is," Nico muttered before opening the envelope and slipping out a piece of parchment.

"What is it? Who's it from?" Leo asked with interest.

"I believe it's a challenge! From Apollo, Zeus' nephew," Nico answered in shock.

Grover gasped as Travis and Conner stared at Nico in astonishment.

"Well then. Percy's as good as dead!" Leo stated sadly.

"Whatever do you mean, Leo?" Nico asked, looking at his friend inquisitively.

Leo sighed. "Apollo is know as one of the best swordsmen to ever live! He is a champion at this! He's as cunning as the Prince of Cats! He'll slip his way through your guard and stab you in the heart. Apollo doesn't play by the rules. He plays to win. Percy is better off ignoring this letter," he explained.

"But you are forgetting, my friend, that Percy is also known as one of the greatest swordsmen to ever live. Percy will accept this challenge and win by playing fair!" Nico declared confidently.

"Ay! Percy will get that so called 'Prince of Cats' and shove a rapier through his skull! Percy shall prove that he is the greatest swordsman! Apollo shall meet his end tomorrow!" Travis and Conner chorused.

Grover joined in on the cheering. The boys then went off to bed in their temporary quarters, not having the effort to go back to their homes. As they slept, they wished their unsuspecting friend good luck for his battle the next day. They dreamt of war; foreshadowing the events that would follow the challenge; that would lead to their eventual deaths.

* * *

**And there. So sorry for the extremely late update! Really Really Sorry! I will try to get the next chapter updated more quickly. So things are picking up in the story now. The next chapter will obviously be the challenge. The story will have some plot twists and will not end any time soon, so you can expect a good couple more chapters. This chapter itself doesn't exactly follow the original play. **

**Thank you to all those who have stuck with me through this. Thanks so much for following/favouriting/reviewing! You guys are my inspiration! If there are any spelling or grammatical errors, then please do point them out. Thanks so much one again, and I am really sorry for not updating sooner! My excuse is that I was sick. Not the best, I know. So yeah, thanks again. Your opinions are much appreciated.**

**Love you all! XOXO! **


End file.
